warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Breezestar's Flame
This is Cattown0w0's first fanfic that is about a brave she-cat named Breezestripe who's determined to face the dangers coming her way. ALLEGIANCES ' ' MAGMACLAN ' ' leader - MAGMASTAR - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes ' ' medicine cat - GOLDTAIL - pale ginger tabby she-cat with golden eyes SNOWFOOT - light gray tom with white paws and blue eyes ' ' warriors (toms and she-cats without kits) ICEPELT - fluffy white she-cat with blue eyes BIRCHPELT - pale brown tom with amber eyes | APPRENTICE, MARSHPAW (dark ginger tom with white paws) BUBBLEPELT - very pale gray tom | APPRENTICE, MOONPAW (ginger tom) BREEZESTRIPE - golden tabby-and-white she-cat with green eyes NIGHTFUR - white-speckled black she-cat with silver eyes and white paws | APPRENTICE, DEWPAW (gray-and-white she-cat with a twisted paw) SEAWHISKER - golden tabby she-cat with blue-green eyes ROSEWING - long-furred cream she-cat GRASSFEATHER - gray she-cat with green eyes | APPRENTICE, OAKPAW (light brown tom) HONEYCLOUD - long-legged white she-cat with golden patches and green eyes BLUEFLOWER - small blue-gray she-cat LIGHTLEAF - cream-furred she-cat with blue eyes. | APPRENTICE, THISTLEPAW (gray-and-white she-cat) SUNFLOWER - ginger she-cat LEAFWING - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with dark blue eyes ' ' queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits) SILVERSTORM - silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Applekit, a black she-kit, Snowkit, a pale gray tom, and Echokit, a silver tabby she-kit) CHERRY BLOSSOM - gray-and-white she-cat with pale blue eyes ' ' Elders (former warriors and queens, now retired) DOVEFROST - light gray she-cat with one blue eye and one amber A dark gray she-cat sat on a rock, others gathered around her. “These are dark times for MagmaClan.” She jumped down, pawsteps eerily silent in the night. “Devastating troubles will come, and a new leader must rise.” “What do you mean?” A beautiful pale gold tabby she-cat stepped out of the shadows. “What trouble?” “You will soon see, Breezestripe. And you’re the only cat who will.” The MagmaClan warrior still looked puzzled as the gray cat went on. “One you, one faith. It will lead you through as you journey through shadow.” ' ' Breezestripe woke with a jolt. What does it mean? She wondered. I must find Magmastar! She rose to her paws and padded nervously toward the leader’s den. Magmastar was lying on the mossy floor, eyes clouded by pain and sickness. Breezestripe winced. What if she dies? She thought. Her deputy died, and she’s too weak to appoint a new one. Oh StarClan, please don’t take her too! Not after my own mate… “Come in,” Magmastar rasped. “I have something to tell you.” Heart pounding, Breezestripe padded over to the ill she-cat. Magmastar sighed as she sat down. "You know Mistytail was hit by a monster, right?" The young leader mewed softly. She went on when Breezestripe nodded. "And that I am unable to appoint a new deputy? Well, if you want to know why, it’s because━” She broke off in a fit of coughing. “Why is it?” Breezestripe pressed, licking Magmastar’s shoulder. The she-cat’s amber eyes suddenly lit up. “One you, one faith. It will lead you through…” Magmastar took a shaky breath, and continued. “Through as you journey through shadow…” That was the last of her strength. A faint sigh escaped her, and her eyes dulled. Magmastar was gone. Breezestripe’s mew cracked. “Magmastar?” She was so young. She suddenly looked up to see Snowfoot sitting next to her. He looked about as upset as her. Breezestripe closed her eyes. “Wasn’t there anything we could do for her?” She whispered. Snowfoot’s gaze was dark. “I don’t know anything about this sickness. I-It’s a mystery, I guess.” He frowned and looked away, clearly lost in thought. Breezestripe thought for a moment herself. “Well, I━” She paused as some cat burst through the entrance, panting. It was Leafwing. “Snowfoot! Breezestripe!” she meowed urgently. “You have to help! We’ve been attacked by rogues, and Goldtail is badly injured!” Breezestripe’s hopes plummeted. Not Goldtail! She groaned. Snowfoot fluffed out his fur. “We should investigate,” he meowed briskly. The three cats walked nervously out into the rocky clearing. Breezestripe looked to the bright side. Man, living beside an extinct volcano is so cool! Leafwing swished her thick tail. “The fight was here.” She nodded to where Icepelt and Blueflower were standing nervously next to a small scrap of fur. Breezestripe noticed they had a few clumps of fur hanging from their pelts, and gasped when she saw Goldtail’s lifeless ginger pelt, a deep gash in her throat. The medicine cat’s amber eyes were dull. “But why━how━” Grief seemed to slice sharp claws in Breezestripe’s heart. She backed away, bristling. She looked up. Anger shone in Blueflower’s eyes, and Icepelt looked as if she would run from this whole situation at any moment. Blueflower shifted her paws. “Mourning?” She mewed with a sad sigh. ' ' Back at camp, Breezestripe sat in her nest, unable to sleep. Goldtail was such a good medicine cat, she thought. Why would anyone want to kill her? Category:Fan Fictions Category:Cattown0w0's Fanfics